


Merlin's Twelve Days

by Emachinescat



Series: The Twelve Days of Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Song Parody, Twelve Days Of Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twelve Days of Christmas: Merlin style. Let's see what sort of gifts he recieves from friend ... and foe alike. And is Morgana smirking again? Pure silliness with a dash of cleverness mixed in there somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Twelve Days

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the song or show, for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

On the first day of Christmas, Mother gave to me  
A sandwich for my journey

On the second day of Christmas, Father gave to me  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the third day of Christmas, Gaius gave to me  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the fourth day of Christmas, Uther gave to me  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the fifth day of Christmas, Morgana gave to me  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the sixth day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
Six stinging serkets  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the seventh day of Christmas, Gwen gave to me  
Seven purple flowers  
Six stinging serkets  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the eighth day of Christmas, Kilgharra gave to me  
Eight cryptic riddles  
Seven purple flowers  
Six stinging serkets  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the ninth day of Christmas, Mordred gave to me  
Nine calls of "Emrys"  
Eight cryptic riddles  
Seven purple flowers  
Six stinging serkets  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the tenth day of Christmas, Nimueh gave to me  
Ten cups of poison  
Nine calls of "Emrys"  
Eight cryptic riddles  
Seven purple flowers  
Six stinging serkets  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Prince Arthur gave to me  
Eleven demeaning chores  
Ten cups of poison  
Nine calls of "Emrys"  
Eight cryptic riddles  
Seven purple flowers  
Six stinging serkets  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my  _friend_  Arthur gave to me  
Twelve signs of caring  
Eleven demeaning chores  
Ten cups of poison  
Nine calls of "Emrys"  
Eleven cryptic riddles  
Seven purple flowers  
Six stinging serkets  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
AND A SANDWICH FOR MY JOURNEY!


End file.
